


白日做梦

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 里面有用到罪梦者的台词，亦或是说这个就是看完罪梦者后的思维片段。
Relationships: 茂涛/仁科, 陌生人/仁科
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	白日做梦

道上人都说，天要变了。阿茂抽着烟，剁了几根小指头放过那群后生。他一向吃斋念佛，不爱乱惹杀生。天是个什么变法，他问旁边人，会影响到我吗？

难说。那人撇了眼阿茂，脸上的疤痕刚刚露出新生的肉芽，刺激的他不停用手揉着。空降兵身边有个小朋友，不按常理出牌，阴阳难测，跟你好像还有点关系。

谁啊。

仁科。念完这个名字，男人忍不住打了个冷颤。都当他是个坩仔，谁会想到居然是个杀神。

阿茂捻灭了烟，哥俩好地揽住男人。除了你谁还知道他跟我有干系？男人下意识摇头，又猛然警觉，想要推开阿茂，却发现自己已经发不出声音。

阿茂的手素来锋利，刀片到底藏在哪里是他的秘密。他冷眼看着男人跟破落的麻布袋一般跌在地上，俯身沾了口血液品尝。

真腥啊。

勉强收拾出一包礼物，阿茂落了锁，往西走去。堂口就这么大，山不来就我，我去就山。仁科的风言风语吹遍了角落，独独在他这里冬眠，阿茂笑着想，他是要杀我啊。

当初那个小模小样的年青人，留着过长的头发，眼睛似鹿一般纯洁无瑕，用着跟把他养大的的妓女学来不成熟的妩媚上了阿茂的床。又娇弱，又坚强，怕痛到害他带着满背抓痕去打了狂犬疫苗，也不舍得就此结束温存。

他需要我，他依赖我，他爱我。

现在他要我死，我怎么活。

仁科的家在最西边的地方。修建时仁科要了面落地窗，正对着大街。我要展示我的生活，就像在橱窗里的塑料人一般。阿茂点头，带着他选了单向透视玻璃，将正面留在室内。阿茂到的时刻，仁科正跟空降兵肆意欢好，赤裸的身体被抵在玻璃上起伏。

面色潮红的，双目失神的，声嘶力竭的。

那是他见过的风情。空降兵看起来年富力强，单从大腿肌肉的厚实度来讲就比阿茂高出不止一个档次。仁科仰着头，又慢慢落下，那双干涸又充满欲望的眼睛直直地盯向阿茂在的方向。

他们在相隔一条街的地方用眼神接了个吻。

阿茂伸出手指，放进口中舔舐。衣袋里的烟盒是空的，他有些焦躁。那边似是到了末尾，仁科犹不尽兴，推着空降兵坐在窗旁的高脚凳上，低头含住已露疲态的凶器。阿茂在脑海里勾勒着仁科的模样，他特别喜爱在口交的时候挑着眼看人。空降兵的大腿抖动着，随着仁科头颅的频率抽搐，又很快平静。死一般的平静。

阿茂掐着点，踩进他们一砖一瓦盖好的房子。仁科靠在腿上，脸庞上沾着血液。看见阿茂踏着步，略带嘲讽地问，好看吗？

好看，阿茂没张嘴，但肢体动作描述出一切想法。两人熟练合作，空降兵的存在霎时间被抹去，不留一丝痕迹。阿茂送出礼物，是一件文化衫。

你问我要过的。仁科接过，哈哈大笑。几百年前的事情了，你也记得。

阿茂拎了拎塑料袋，里面那个长相与他有八分相似的尸体晃来晃去，挤出比方才室内更淫靡的声响。仁科摆手，我报警了。

那我就在天桥下等警车。

不要。仁科撒娇，就在这里嘛。

阿茂点头，散开塑料袋，撒的到处都是。仁科喊他接吻，又喊他做爱，自己把手伸得高高的，让阿茂抓住，营造出强奸的气氛。还未到关键地，身后传来手枪上膛的声音。

"不要动！"

阿茂没动，他正描摹着仁科的脸。仁科晃了晃，他会意，咧了嘴角，立起身。

"不要动！"

阿sir声音愈来愈近，愈来愈多。仁科盯着他，又想转开脸。不忍吗？阿茂想，伸手固定他的下巴。至少睁大眼睛看看我毁灭的瞬间啊，我的小情人。

一声枪响。


End file.
